


Scenarios

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Feel Free to send requests!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Cho Kyuhyun/Reader, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./You, Choi Siwon/Reader, Choi Youngjae/You, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, Jennie Kim/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Chanwoo/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Kim Donghyuk/Reader, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Reader, Kim Heechul/Reader, Kim Jinhwan/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/You, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Ryeowook/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/You, Koo Junhoe | Ju-ne/ Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/You, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Lee Donghae/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/You, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Lu Han/Reader, Mark Tuan/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You, Park Sungjin/Reader, Shin Donghee | Shindong/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Song Yunhyeong/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader, Yoon Dowoon/Reader, Zhang Yixing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. What a Tease- Lisa (BLACKPINK)

Honestly, it was all Lisa’s fault. Why she thought it would be a great idea to have you come to an award show was beyond you. Of course, you were more than happy to support your wonderful girlfriend, but sitting in the same seat for hours was not something you found fun or enjoyable.

You were simply not having it. Hours at this award show was killing you. More importantly, it was killing your self-restraint. Lisa, of course, was absolutely stunning in that layered, white, chiffon top and tight black skirt that hugged her ass perfectly. You had been fine when you first saw her, but as the minutes ticked by, you were growing restless.

That’s when you had a deliciously evil thought. Ever so casually, you moved your chair closer to hers. She turned to give you a cute smile before turning her attention back to the stage. You placed a hand on her knee, offering an innocent smile. She patted your hand, keeping her eyes glued on the stage. After a couple minutes of nothing, you let your finger trace, light, abstract patterns around her knees. Her knee jumped slightly, but that didn’t deter her attention away from the show.

Sensing a challenge, you began to let your fingers dance up her thigh. That captured her attention. She turned to you, eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, eyes making sure no cameras were on you. You shrugged, feigning an innocent smile.

“Just keeping myself occupied,” you told her. “Keep your eyes forward, wouldn’t want anyone to know right?” You turned towards the stage, pretending to be paying attention to what was happening.

You continued to gently stroke her thigh when a devilish idea popped into your head. As you continued your movements, you gave her thigh a gentle pinch. That made her jump in her seat, causing the rest of BlackPink to look at her. She mumbled an apology, shooting daggers at you. You gave her a cheeky grin, making a bee line for her core.

Ever so slowly you began to play with the edge of her panties, pulling them back before letting go. She was breathing through her nose heavily, trying to subtly move forward. You gave her thigh a light tap, telling her to stop moving. You moved away from where you knew she desperately needed you.

You heard exhale, her thigh tensing under your touch. She attempted to close her legs, but you gave it a light slap. You continued your little game: inching closer to where she wanted you before pulling away, giving her playful pinches, and love taps when she tried to close her legs.

Eventually the show was over and Lisa was worked up like crazy. How’d you know? Well, since you had driven over here on your own, Lisa had told her group to go home without her. Lisa pulled you towards you to back, to where you thought was your car. Instead, she pushed you into a cramped closet.

“You’re the absolute worse,” she hissed. You didn’t get a chance to comeback with a witty comment because as soon as she finished speaking, her lips were on yours in a searing kiss. You grabbed onto her hips, pulling her flush against you. She tangled her fingers in your hair. She pulled away and you went to work on her neck. “You’re such a tease.”

You smirked at her devilishly.

“I’ll show you a tease.”

You spun her around, slowly undoing the zipper of her skirt. It fell to the ground, pooling around her ankles. Finding a steady enough surface, you turned her around and sat her down. Dropping to your knees, you spread her legs open. Slowly you let your hands move up thighs, stopping just before her panties. You pressed a finger to her and found her soaked.

“Damn baby, I barely touched you,” you said. She huffed.

“Not true.”

Chuckling, you continued to prod her, rubbing her through her drenched underwear. She moaned, her hands clutching at whatever she was sitting on. You hooked a finger around the edge of her underwear before you pulled them off, shoving them into your dress pocket. You quickly put your hand to your core, causing her to let out a loud moan.

“Keep quiet baby. You don’t want anyone to catch us,” you said, rubbing her clit in soft circles. She let out a frustrated groan, attempting to move her hips forward. You pulled your hand away, tisking. “Nuh-uh. You aren’t getting it that easily. If you want it, beg for it.”

“Why? You were the one who started it,” she shot back. Not liking her tone, you decided to give her a little reminder of who was in charge tonight.

You began to leave a trail of kisses up her thigh, stopping before her dripping pussy and repeating on the other thigh. You did that about four times before Lisa let out another frustrated groan. You sat back, staring at her expectantly.

“You know the rules baby. You want it, you beg for it,” you reminded her.

“Y/N, please. Please just touch me. Use your tongue, your fingers, I don’t care. Just touch me,” she whined. Smirking, you did exactly what she asked. You pumped your fingers in and out of her as your tongue went to work on her clit. She was cumming within minutes, hands tangled in your hair as you helped her through her high.

She slumped back against the wall as you wiped her arousal off your chin and lips. Grabbing her hands you helped her slip her skirt back on. You gave her ass a nice slap, making her squeak.

“Don’t think we’re done yet baby. You have a favor to return,” you whispered into her ear as you lead her to your car.


	2. Wet Love- JB (GOT7)

Rain poured outside. You watched as it pelted the window of your house. No longer did it feel like a home to you. It felt like a shell of what it used to be, much like you felt. After a fight with your boyfriend, one that had escalated into something horrible, the house had been empty for the better part of a month.

He had stormed out in a fit of rage, slamming the door and knocking over a picture frame, shattering the glass. You had run off to your shared bedroom, throwing yourself onto the bed and sobbing until you fell asleep. You prayed that when you woke up, he would be right by your side, the fight nothing more than a terrible, terrible dream.

But it hadn’t been. The glass that had been left on the floor was proof enough of that. Every morning you woke up, hoping he would be next to you, ready to greet you with a morning kiss. And every night you went to bed in tears. As weeks passed, you soon gave up hope of ever seeing him again.

There was a knock at your door. You had been so lost in thought, you hadn’t even realized somebody had come to the front door. Heaving yourself from your seat, you padded down to the main hallway. You cracked open the door, calling out to whoever was there to come back another day.

“Y/N…”

You opened the door to find Jaebum standing there, soaked from the storm. He was staring at you with such a sad look in his eyes. It was the same you had.

“Jaebum.” There was still a tension between the two of you. Even after a month apart, and missing him dearly, there was still a part of you that resented him for running away. You wanted so bad to slam the door in his face and forget about ever seeing him. But at the same time, you wanted to jump into his arms and never let go again. “What are you doing here?”

“Y/N… I’m so sorry. I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I say can change the past. But… I’m hoping you’ll forgive me in the end. I’m hoping I can make this right,” he told you. Tears welled in your eyes at his apology. He always knew exactly what to say to send your heart into a fit.

You pulled him inside, crashing your lips to his. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around your middle. He kicked the door close, pushing you against the wall. You tugged at his soaked shirt, sliding it up his body. He took the hint, parting your mouths only to get the shirt over his head.

Once he reconnected your lips, he grabbed your legs, hoisting you up so he could carry you to your room. The room you had shared with him before the fight. Nudging the door open, he set you on the bed, running a hand through his soaked hair.

Your hands went to the bottom of your shirt and pulled the fabric above your head. Jaebum was back to you within seconds, kissing you like it was all he ever wanted to do. He moved you to the top of the bed, taking your bra off and throwing it behind him. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to your neck, his hands coming up to grope your breasts. You let out a loud moan, grasping his wet hair in your hands.

You bucked your hips up, silently begging him to touch you where you needed him most. Taking the hint, he pulled down your pants and underwear, tossing them to join your bra on the floor. He placed kisses up your thighs, making you whine as you pushed your hips where you wanted him most.

Wasting not another second, he took his tongue and liked a long strip up your center, eliciting a high-pitched moan from you. He did it again, flicking over your clit. He continued this, using his tongue to pleasure just how he knew you liked. His name fell from your lips like a broken record player. He ate you out like you were his last meal, like you were the only thing that could truly satisfy him. The only problem was he could never get enough of you.

Your moans only grew when he added his fingers, coating two of his digits in your arousal before pushing them into you. As his mouth switched from sucking on your clit to rubbing it with his tongue, his fingers continued to pump in and out of you, curling up to brush the spot that had you seeing stars.

You could feel your orgasm drawing close, as could Jaebum. He quickly stood up, discarding his soaked pants and boxers. His dick was painfully hard as he stared at you. You whined for him, body arching up, aching for his touch.

He climbed back over you, easily sliding into your dripping cunt. You moaned out his name, clinging onto his shoulders. He had one hand clutching the sheet next to your head, the other braced against the headboard.

He began thrusting into you. You called out his name, moans spilling from your mouth as he pounded you with all the pent up frustration from the past month. The bed creaked from the force of the thrust and the bed knocked against the wall, most likely leaving a giant dent, but neither of you cared. All that mattered that Jaebum was back in your home, giving you everything he had.

Soon your orgasm took over you, washing over you in a white hot wave of pleasure. Your nails dug into his back, spurring him on. He continued thrusting into your roughly until he came with a groan of your name. He rode out his orgasm until he collapsed on top of you.

He clung to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. There was still a lot you had to talk about, but that could wait till morning. Right now, you were simply glad to have your boyfriend back in your arms.


	3. Don't Tease Me- Mark (GOT7)

You hadn’t necessarily meant to rile your boyfriend up. It just kind of happened. You had been sitting in his apartment watching a movie with him and the guys but you had lost interest in it rather quickly. The boys laid sprawled on the couch, thoroughly entranced with the movie. You and Mark laid on the love seat, him on top of you, his head tucked under your chest.

You tried to find something to keep you occupied while you laid trapped under your boyfriend. You absentmindedly began running your fingers through his hair, taking an odd comfort of feeling his soft hair in your hand. Your fingers lightly scratched his scalp as you looked around his apartment.

Then you felt something poke your thigh. You shifted a bit and your boyfriend’s grip on you tightened. Oh. Oh! As nonchalantly as possible, you bent your knee. You heard him exhale loudly as you brushed against him. You were confused though, why was he hard? You watched movies like this all time and it had never happened. Trying not to be too teasing while his bandmates were literally two feet from you, you continued to play with hair.

After about five more minutes of you laying absolutely still and simply playing with his hair, he sat up. His members weren’t paying attention as he pulled you away to his room. As soon as you were past the threshold, he pushed you against the door, closing it and capturing your lips in a searing kiss.

You let out a gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You let your eyes fall shut and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close. You could feel his excitement pressed against you as he sucked at your lips.

He pulled away from you, removing his shirt. You followed suit, quickly discarding your clothes and following him to his bed. He pulled you to sit on his lap, his hands resting just under your ass. He began attacking your neck with hot, wet, kisses as his hand moved to your hips, moving you to grind against him. You let out soft moans as he continued to assault your neck.

Then he moved to where you were laying on his bed. You watched as he took his pants and boxers off. He pumped his cock a few times before moving to where his dresser was. He opened the top drawer and produced a pair of familiar handcuffs. You stared at him confused. He only used those for a punishment.

“You know I don’t like being teased, Babygirl,” he said. You cocked your head to the side.

“I didn’t tease you,” you said. He chuckled, climbing onto the bed so he hovered over you. You stared up at him. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t getting turned on by this.

“Maybe not on purpose,” he stated, “but that doesn’t mean you weren’t teasing me.” You put your arms up, letting him secure the handcuffs to the headboard. “Maybe next time, don’t tease me.” He slipped his hand into your shorts and underwear, feeling how wet you were. He let out an appreciative groan, slowly working you up more by rubbing your juices all over you.

He took his hand away, making you sigh. He took your shorts and underwear off, leaving you just as bare as he was. He bit his bottom lips as he stared at you, handcuffed to his bed and completely at his mercy. He took another glance at your dripping core, clicking his tongue.

“You look so good, Babygirl--so delicious, but why would I give you what you want when you’re such a tease?” he said. You pouted.

“I didn’t tease you,” you said. “All I did was play with… oh.” That had been what got him going. He raised his brows, waiting to see if you continued. “Well I wasn’t trying to,” you said with a huff. He nodded.

“Of course not Babygirl, but rules are rules.”

“Rules suck.” He chuckled, climbing over you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you so good, you won’t even mind.” He bent his head down so his mouth was right next to your ear. “And if you’re a good girl, I’ll eat you out until you’re begging me to stop.” He nipped your earlobe before he leaned back.

He lined himself up with your entrance before pushing himself in. He let out a groan as you wrapped around him. He pulled out only to slam right back in. You let out a loud moan, head falling back against the pillow. You desperately wanted to grab onto him as he pounded you, but you could only grab the headboard. He pounded into you fast and hard. He hooked your legs over his elbows, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. One of his hands came to stimulate your clit as he chased his release.

You felt your orgasm build as he continued. His cock twitched inside of you as you clenched around him. He came with a groan of your name, spilling himself inside of you. He continued pounding you until you came to, crying out his name.

There was a harsh knock on his door followed by Jaebum’s voice. “If you wanted us gone you should have just said something!” Your face was on fire as Mark chuckled. Mark uncuffed your hands and placed gentle kisses on your wrists where they were slightly red. You laid back on his bed, eyes falling shut.

Mark gave your ass a sharp slap, making you yelp. “Don’t think we’re done just yet,” he said, a smirk on his face. “ I promised my good girl a reward, didn’t I?”


	4. Video Call- Bambam (GOT7)

“I miss you!” your boyfriend whined. You smiled at his cute pout as he reached out for you. “Why aren’t you here?” You shook your head.

“Because I can’t tell my job to let me have three months off so I can tour with you,” you said. He pouted again, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know if I could, I’d be there with you. Besides, you only have a month left.”

“But I want you!” he sighed. Then he paused, an idea in his head. He turned back to you, a different look in his eyes. “Babe,” he called. “Babe, I need you.” You choked on air, looking at his screen.

“Not funny Bam. Where are your members?” you asked. He smirked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Their own rooms,” he said, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. He sat back, arm resting behind his head. “Babe, I miss you. Give me a little show.” You blinked at him, quirking a brow. “Show me that gorgeous body of yours.”

Maneuvering the computer so he could see you standing up, you began to give him a little strip tease. You watched as he palmed himself, biting his lip as he watched you with a dark gaze. You lifted your shirt up, tossing it to the side. You ran a hand over your breasts, squeezing them through your bra. He let out a groan, head falling back.

You turned your back towards him, letting him watch as you unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor. You ran your hands down your sides, imaging it was him touching you. Slowly you turned around, hands toying with the button of your jeans. Bambam had his lip placed firmly in between his teeth, watching you with hooded eyes. You undid the button, turning back around as you shimmied out of the jeans.

“Babe, stop teasing me and show me that gorgeous body of yours,” he whined. You smirked, moving to grab your computer and placing it at the end of the bed. You laid back so he could get a full view of your clothed pussy, drenched in your arousal by now. “Oh, how I wish I was there right now Babe. I’d make you feel so good. You’d like that wouldn’t you. To have me there touching you. Tell me how much you want me there.”

If there were two things you could always count on when it came to any type of sex with Bambam, it was his love for dirty-talk and his love of recieving praise. No matter what you two were doing, even if it was rough, hard, kinky sex, he had to be praised. It gave him an ego boost that rewarded you more than it rewarded him.

“Bam, come home and touch me,” you moaned, moving your hand down to touch yourself. You pushed your panties to the side and began rubbing yourself. “I want you to be the one touching me.” You heard him groan. “I want you here to make me feel good. I wanna make you feel good.”

“Fuck, Babe. You’re so fucking wet. I’d bet I’d just slip right in. Go on, put a finger in for me. Show me how easy it’d be to fuck your tight, little pussy.” You did as he said, slipping a finger inside yourself. It went in without a problem. “You can do more. Add another.” You slipped another finger in, slowing fingering yourself as he watched.

“How’s this?” you asked, glancing down at him. His hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking it in time with you.

“Just like that. Keep going. Go faster for me. Show me how much you want me. Fuck.” You sped up at his request, the sound of your wetness resonating through the room. “Oh fuck Babe, your so wet. Do you miss me that much? Do you miss my thick cock pounding your pussy?” You let out a whine at his sinful words. They only added to the mess being made.

“Bambam,” you moaned, speeding up. You brought your other hand up to grab your boob. You toyed with your nipple, pretending it was Bambam giving you pleasure. You used your thumb to stimulate your clit, chasing your release. “Bambam!” You continued to call out to him as your orgasm approached.

“Keep calling to me. Imagine it’s me fucking your pussy. Keep going. Just like that. Fuck. Come on.” Your legs began to shake as your orgasm approached. You let out multiple high-pitched whines, calling out to your boyfriend. “Cum for me Babe. Cum for me right fucking now.” Your orgasm washed over you and you came with a yell of his name. “Yeah. Just like that Y/N. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ah!”

You watched as his cum shot out of him, coating his stomach. He continued stroking his cock until his hot seed stopped shooting out. He glanced down at his stomach and let out a groan.

“What? Mad I’m not there to clean it up and you actually have to clean it yourself?” you teased. He smirked.

“I’d rather just fill you up so neither of us have to clean, but I’ll never deny you what you want Babe,” he said, shooting you a wink. You rolled your eyes, playfully flipping him off. He shot you another wink and stood up to clean himself up.


End file.
